If Kuroko no basket was Yaoi
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: This was how I imagined the drama cd sidestories like...


Kuroko merely blinked as he stared blankly into his opened palm. Again, for the second time today, he lose on a mere game of rock paper and scissors. Seriously, what's with his luck today? Just previously he had accidentally dropped Kagami onto a pool of mud, and now...

"Too bad now Kuroko." Hyuuga patted his back as he left, leaving an echo of snickering grin. But then again, there was huge feeling of sorry for his junior. A bite of the okonomiyaki had left Takao unconcious for a few minutes. How about a whole okonomiyaki? And he shuddered alone at the thoughts.

Beside, he might have the very least idea of how it tasted like.

Riko was the next to walked to the duo with a glass of water on her hand. The glass was given to Kuroko who accepted it with a gesture of "Thank you."

"So Kuroko-kun, you'll be taking care of Kagami for a while ok? We're counting on you~"

You're the reason why Kagami-kun fainted in the first place...

But being the ever so polite and repectful junior, Kuroko merely nodded as a sign of aggreement. He then looked down onto the figure lying lifelessly on the floor. Kagami's face had became lighter as he could see the previosly purple-blackish face turn to life again. And he sighed before he pulled Kagami onto on the side. Kagami was leaned onto the wall as Kuroko sat beside him.

"Kagami-cchi, is he alright?"

Kise bent down to the red head as he waved his hand infront of the unblinking eyes.

"Kise-kun, please stop that. He'll be alright...I think."

"That was one hell of an okonomiyaki... I didn't know it could be that bad..."

"Shin-chan, I've tasted it! I thought I saw hell for a second there! It was bad, worse..." And for the rarest time, Midorima patted the seemed traumatized Takao while muttering on how he had told him of his unlucky sign today without his lucky item.

"Ehehe, ne Kuroko-cchi, just leave him here, let's go to the seat and have a talk! you were really awesome today!"

"I can't. They told me to look after Kagami-kun."

"Aww, but Kuroko-c-"

It was then that Kagami's body suddenly slid sideway. His body falling infront of Kuroko.

And his head landed nicely onto Kuroko's lap.

Which turned Kise gasping speechlessly and Midorima pushing his glasses up. Meanwhile, Kagami made a groaning sound as he unconciously clutched onto his stomach.

"K-Kagami-cchi, that's-mmmpphhh!" Kuroko had finally placed his hand onto Kise's mouth to silence the teary blond. To see his precious Kuroko-cchi having someone on his lap was... was...unforgivable!

"Kise-kun, please quite down. You're going to wake him up."

And Kise whined, as well as taking a good long sniff onto the hand placed on his face. The sweet sweet scent that he could only smell from his precious phantom teammates.

Well, former teammates...

And he sounded kind of like a creepy, stalkerish blond now didn't he?

"Kise-kun...?"

Kise started to saw stars and lights as he too fell onto the ground. It was Midorima this time who finally pulled Kise away, along with the still traumatized Takao.

"Stupid guy, holding onto his breath like that."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. We'll leave you alone now Kuroko." Midorima gave both the figure a last glance before muttering something about Akashi, scissors and homocidal.

"Okay..." Kuroko merely tilted his head, confused on what was going on with his former teammates.

And he heard another groan.

Kuroko placed his hand onto Kagami's forehead, almost playing with his red hair when he bent down to Kagami's ear.

"Stop pretending Kagami-kun. Are you jelous?"

A small smile formed on his face as he heard a small tch-ed. However, Kagami made no move to just get up. No. Not until they would stop bugging on Kuroko.

His Kuroko.

An audible chuckle was what he got from his partner as he felt the small hand finally patting his hair. Just like how he always did. Soft and warm.

And Kuroko again whispered.

"You're so cute."

* * *

"My leg is getting numb..."

Kuroko turned down to his partner who was now sleeping very peacefully on his lap. Should he just push Kagami away? But he was sick... even if he was only pretending to be unconcious..

Finally, Kuroko snapped as he felt the unpleasent tingling sensation on his leg. "I need to get up..."

Luckily, Mitobe was walking past him with his ever so loyal friend, Koganei.

"Ano, Mitobe-senpai, can you help me?"

* * *

"Haa..." Kuroko finally felt his legs again. As he did a final stretch, he took in a deep breath of the after rain scent enjoying the peaceful night after their victory against Shuutoku.

"Woof"

Kuroko blinked as he tilted his head. Did I just hear... "woof!"

It really is a dog. And Kuroko began searching sideways for the source. It was then that he saw a dog, playfully wagging his tail in his box. Kuroko carefully walked to the box, trying not to scare it. In truth, he didn't really need to as the dog wagged his tail with more anticipation as Kuroko inched closer to him.

Finally, Kuroko placed a hand onto the soft fur. The dog merely whined playfully as he rubbed himself to Kuroko's hand. Kuroko couldn't help but to chuckle playfully whilst patting the dog, totally ignoring the blushing sidewalker upon seeing him playing with the dog.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Woof!"

Kuroko tilted his head onto his knee, smiling. "I'll take that as a yes then?"

Kuroko got up whilst bringing the box up with him, again, oblivious of the sidewalkers who had stopped to watched him. And the dog...

The phantom player walked back to the restaurant, also realizing that he might just taken longer then he expected. Once in a while, he'll look down to the dog whilst humming.

"I wonder if Kagami-kun like dogs..."

* * *

**can you guys just imagine if it was someone else losing? XD**

**Sorry for this. Forgive my mistakes and errors. ;^;**

**Disclaimer:I dont own KnB...and the drama cd...**


End file.
